


Memories like sinking ships

by amorekay



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gen, Hint of Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: Odd frowns, pausing on the sidewalk to steady himself with a hand on her shoulder. "I forgot," he says, "that you're immune to the great Della Robbia charm." (Prompt: YumiOdd, 'Drinking')





	Memories like sinking ships

**Author's Note:**

> Another old prompt drabble that I liked enough to dust off and post. Originally posted to ff.net [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8635563/12/Prompt-Drabbles) for the prompt 'Drinking.'

Yumi is fantasizing about dumping Odd at the factory. He's dragging along behind her, rambling about heels, how this feels like when he was virtualized in her body on Lyoko (and it still weirds her out, when she thinks about it, that Odd lived a day in _her_ body) and she's thinking about how even though they don't use the factory anymore, it's still an abandoned building. But right in the middle of the thought, the mental image of trying to get Odd down the sewers like this flashes through her mind and ruins it.

It was just a fantasy anyway.

He jostles her shoulder and she winces. "Hey, Odd, quit it!"

"Yu _mi_ ," he cajoles, dragging out the second syllable. "Have I ever told you how ravishing you look in the moonlight? Simply stunning!"

"Odd," she warns.

He frowns, pausing on the sidewalk to steady himself with a hand on her shoulder. "I forgot," he says, "that you're immune to the great Della Robbia charm."

"You are so much more obnoxious when you've been drinking," she replies, and pushes him forward again. "The sooner we get you home, the better."

"Sure, sure," he says, and warning bells go off in her head as he takes a deep breath.

"–If you start singing I'll dump you on the side of the road."

"Yumi." His shoulders slump in defeat. "You're no fun."

"Why were you even drinking in the first place? I thought you were just going to check out the 'super cool techno fresh music scene,'" she quotes. There's a dip in the sidewalk and she puts out a hand to catch Odd if he stumbles.

"I saw someone I thought I'd never see again. Like a ghost." He bursts into laughter. "Hey remember that time I pretended to be a ghost and terrified Sissi? That was great. You should've seen the look on her face."

Impressive attention span, she thinks wryly. "You saw someone?"

"Sam," he says, simply.

"Oh," she replies. She's not sure what else to say. Her and Odd aren't really the bonding over exes type.

"She looked–" he frowns, "she looked good."

They're at the corner, and he sits down on the curb. Yumi sits down next to him and hugs her arms to her chest, shivering at the bite in the air. She should have brought a jacket, but the thought didn't even have time to cross her mind when she had gotten Odd's text. And then Ulrich's, saying he couldn't pick him up and would she please find him, Odd couldn't afford to get in trouble again.

Odd still looks small, curling into himself on the curb, even though he's finally catching up with her in height. She puts a hand on his back and says, "sometimes I think relationships are more complicated than they're worth."

Odd leans into her side and, for once, doesn't make a silly joke in reply. They sit in silence and watch the streetlight change from red to green, and eventually Yumi says, "Come on, I'm supposed to get you home."

He smiles at her, one of those honest smiles that makes warmth spread through her, and she pushes him gently. "Let's go."

"You really do look radiant in the moonlight."

"Quit it, Odd."


End file.
